More than just love
by iluklaine
Summary: Kurt has been so lonely at McKinley, but when the new boy starts at school he thinks that he's found the love of his life. Everything turns out wrong. But when the school gets another boy, Blaine, everything changes.


Hi, and welcome to my first fan fiction ''More than just love''.

I love Klaine, so I decided this would be about them.

I won't describe every single person in Glee Club, since everyone knows how they look.

Kurt is the main person right now, but Blaine will come later, just be patient :)

And just to mention it, the first chapter may be a little boring, but it's going to get more dramatic and exciting later.

Hope you enjoy!

**(POV means Point Of View)**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Another year at McKinley was about to start. I was really not looking forward coming back again, since last year was awful.  
No friends, bullies and boring classes.

I've decided to not waste another school year being alone and depressed, so I signed up to start in Glee Club and luckily, I got in.  
Maybe this year was going to be different, who knows.

''Hi kids'' the Glee-teacher, Will Schuester said to the Glee Club.  
''My name is Will Schuester, you probably know me as the Spanish teacher, but I decided starting a Glee club.''

They started introducing them selves to each other.

''Okay, this week everyone is going to find a song that describes them selves and perform it here in front of everyone so we get to know each other better. I think this will be fun and the deadline is on Thursday''.  
Will was handing out some information papers about the Club, when they need to be here, where to meet up etc.

The time was going fast, and they only got half an hour to practice at their singing and talking to each other.

''Who joins eating lunch together today?'' Mercedes asked.  
Everyone said yes, and Kurt was so happy because this was the first time he was going to sit in the school-cafeteria with someone instead of spending his lunch-time in the toilet. Kurt was so thankful because of the good start, he could definitely feel that this year was special.

''So, has anyone picked or thought of a song for this week's assignment yet?'', Kurt asked friendly while eating his salad.

''I think I'm going to sing Shine Bright Like a Diamond by Rihanna'' Rachel said and smiled. Everyone smiled and giggled a little, but Santana interrupted,

''Nice choice, diva, but i think you should rather sing Die Young by Kesha''. Rachel gave Santana a fake smile, ''No thanks, I'd rather stick to the Diamonds'' she said while raised her head higher looking confident. Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

**Kurt's POV**

The first day at school was finally over. I was just about to put my books in my locker, but then I saw Mercedes and Rachel standing in front of me.  
''Hi, you wanna go at Mercedes' place and hang out? We're going to find a song for Glee-club and we'll think of something more to do later'' Rachel asked me.  
I just wanted to shout out YES before she was done speaking, I was so excited because I've never been asked to visit someone at school before.''Of course, that sound nice'' I answered while looking calm, but inside I was so happy.

_Mercedes' home_

''I really have NO ideas for the weeks assignment'' Kurt said, putting pressure on the word _no_.

''Me neither'', ''Or wait, I think I got something, what do you guys think of me singing Diva by Beyonce?'' Mercedes asked with a big smile on her face.  
''Great choice!'' I said and giving Mercedes a high five.

Honestly I think both Mercedes' and Rachel's choice was a little.. boring?  
I wanted something more special, but I don't know which song I should pick.  
I don't really know who I am, I'm just a lonely guy.. No song would fit me.

I did a little research on the internet, Rachel and Mercedes helped me a lot, because I was the only one who didn't have a song.

''HA! I found a song!'' I shouted happily. Rachel and Mercedes had fallen asleep, but they jumped of the bed.  
I laughed out loud. ''Which song?'' they asked with a grumpy and sleepy voice. They looked half-dead to be honest.

''All By Myself by Celine Dion'', ''Wait, what?'' Rachel asked a little shocked. I raised my eyebrow, giving her the what-is-it look.  
''Why did you pick that song?'' she finally asked. ''Because I'm forever alone, I going to die alone with 60 cats'' I said sadly while falling into the bed.

''Kurt, don't say that'' Mercedes said, ''You just have to be patient and wait, God's saving you for someone special'' she winked and smiled at me. ''I agree'' Rachel said looking a little specific and confident.  
I didn't smile back ''That's nice of you guys to support me, but I've been waiting for my whole life, and I've never had feeling for anyone''.

Mercedes and Rachel gave me a big hug. ''Just wait, Kurt. Don't rush things.'', ''You guys are the best!'' I answered.

I've never felt like this. Someone really cared about me, for the first time.

**Still Kurt's POV**

This day has been really great, it's a long time ago since I ever went to bed having this feeling.  
I was really happy for joining Glee Club, I've got a lot of friends.

And by the way, I took Rachel and Mercedes' advice, I'm going to wait and be patient.  
Because I've always thought it would be impossible for me to make friends, but it showed out that it worked.  
So why shouldn't it work falling in love? I'm not going to give up, because giving up is never an option!

* * *

The first chapter was incredibly boring, but I promise it will be better.  
I've been writing this chapter for 3 hours know, and it's still very short, because it was hard to start.  
But I think it will be easier in the next chapter, I was really struggling with finding the right words sometimes and the  
conversations was the worst since I didn't know what they should talk about!

But thanks for reading, and I've got good feelings about the next chapter that's coming out tomorrow! :D

_~ IluKlaine_


End file.
